I Can't Let Go
by Nurik0o
Summary: A Love Triangle Between ToFuRa. Will Fuuko and Tokiya live? Will Fuuko choose Raiha instead? UPDATED FINAL CHAPTER 18 APRIL '02
1. I Mean Nothing...

**"I Can't Let Go!"**

Chapter 1:  
I Mean Nothing to You...

Nurik0o Mikagami

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Hmmm... What should I get? Dark? Milk? White?" Fuuko thought to herself as she browsed through the chocolate shelf in the supermarket. Tomorrow's Valentines' Day and Fuuko's feeling all nervous and stuff, for tomorrow's gonna be the first time ever that she is going to prepare her own made chocolate for the person she likes!

"FUUKO-SAN!"

Ryoko, Fuuko's classmate spotted her, and is running towards Fuuko.  
"What are you buying Fuuko-san?"

"Err... Nothing. I was just loitering around, I din' feel like going home too early, that's all. What about you? What are you doing here?" Fuuko never liked the idea of showing others the girly side of her, let alone the fact that she's making V-Day Chocolate! No way! 

"Oh! I was on my way to the cashier to make payment for these chocolate that I bought. I'm gonna make the best chocolate tomorrow for that person!" Ryoko took a peek at her watch, and darted off when she realised that it was already 5 in the evening.

"Hmm... Milk chocolate... This brand! That's the brand Ryoko was holding. I think this will do!" Fuuko took the chocolate and went to pay for them before heading home. Skipping, and hopping, Fuuko was in the best of her mood. Humming her way... Suddenly, she stopped!  
"Ahhhh!!!!! I... I don't know how to... how to..."

"Can I help you miss? I heard your scream a mile away." 

"Raiha-kun?!! What are you... What are you doing here?" 

"I heard a distress scream from a beautiful lady, and I thought I could help." Raiha gave a wide grin to Fuuko. 

Fuuko and Raiha have been the best of friends since their last battle with each other. No doubt they nearly killed each other, but both of them had never been able to stay away from each other, as if Fujin and Raijin were calling out to each other. Fuuko has been telling Raiha all about this guy whom she has a crush on, but no matter how hard Raiha persuades her, she just wouldn't let him know of that guy's name.

"Raiha-kun!" Fuuko screamed. "I... thought of making chocolate for that person tomorrow, but... I DON'T KNOW HOW TO! Ugh! I should have known better... how could I even think of such a stupid idea... chocolate? me? Valentines'? Ugh!" Fuuko was busy blabbering to herself that she didn't hear what Raiha said to her.

"Er... Fuuko-san? FUUKO-SAN!!!!!"

"Oops.. Sorry. What was it that you were saying?

"I was saying... I could help you with it. I'm a great cook!" Raiha once again gave Fuuko that wide grin, the grin that comforted Fuuko whenever Fuuko needed someone to listen to her woes. The guy that Fuuko likes is a bishounen, someone everyone in school likes, although she is on talking terms with that guy, there are always other girls around, who sends him cards and _bentohs_. And that never fails to make Fuuko jealous and stuff.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

So off Raiha and Fuuko to Raiha's bungalow where he, neon and Kurei lives. Fuuko was rather relunctant to go where Kurei was at first, but finally gave in when Raiha said, "Fuuko-san, being a gourmet idiot, I do not quite expect you to have the necessary utensils to make YOUR chocolate, or am I wrong?"

Fuuko was greeted by the ever so cool Kurei, and was made fun of by Neon when Raiha told them the purpose for her being at their premises. Without any further delay, Raiha and Fuuko started preparing the chocolate, there were of course failures, in fact many failures when Fuuko left the chocolate boiling under direct heat.

It was 10 p.m., Fuuko and Raiha were at their 6th attempt.  
"I thought you said you were a great cook!" Fuuko gave Raiha the sarcastic look, as if demanding for a good explanation why the previous five attempts were complete failures.

"Exactly! I'm a great cook, but you're a bad assistant Fuuko!"

"Why YOU!"

Raiha laughed at the sight of Fuuko blowing her top, with chocolate all over her face.

"Go clean up your chocolate face, and take a rest in the living room. It's been a long day. I do the finishing touch."

"Fine! Guess you don't need me the clumsy assistant around anyway." Fuuko giggled, and went off to the washroom where she cleaned herself up. "I hope he will like the chocolate! Tomorrow..."

Fuuko laid down on the couch, she turned on the television, and watched the last episode of _Fushigi Yuugi_, but she was too worned out, and gradually, her eyelids grew too heavy, and she fell asleep.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Fuuko... Wake up! You're gonna be late for school!" Raiha shook Fuuko vigorously. He has been trying to wake her up for the past 10 minutes, he was glad he did not have to use any _madougu_ to get her off the bed she was resting on.

Still half asleep, Fuuko looked around her, as if in a totally unfamiliar place. It was unfamiliar alright, the last thing she remember, she was lying down on the couch, but now she's on a soft, comfy bed. Finally, she said, "Where am I?"

"You're lying on my bed, you fell asleep on the couch, so I carried you up here, where you'll sleep a more comfortable sleep. Sorry I didn't send you home, it was kinda late, so... But because of that, I slept on the couch, and I'm aching all over now!"

"Aw come on! You're a guy! This is the least you could do already. Stop whining already or WE'LL be late for school!"

They didn't have any time for the sumptuous breakfast Neon prepared, they merely grabbed some bread and ran off for school. They weren't in the same school, but both schools were nearby. After about running for 15 minutes or so, they reached the junction where they will part for the day. Fuuko will head East, while Raiha West.

"Fuuko... The chocolate is in your bag. It's already wrapped up nicely. I hope... That person will like it. Give it your best shot! I'll wait for you outside your school today. I await your good news."

"Arigatoo Raiha. Seeya after school!"

The school bell rang, it marked the end of the day. Girls gathered around each other, gossiping about how they passed their own chocolates to their idols. Fuuko was as usual without any expression, but she her heart was pumping so ever faster, she was having butterflies in her stomach. She placed a note in the locker of her crush, telling him to meet her at the roof top after school.

After some casual goodbyes to her fellow classmates, she dashed out of her classroom, and was on her way to the rooftop.

Raiha on the other hand, decided to go up to her classroom after waiting for her for 10 minutes. He wanted to be there if she needed someone to console her. Not that he thought Fuuko will be turned down, probably more of he was hoping she will be.

When he was about to reach her classroom, he caught the sight of Fuuko dashing out of her classroom. Mistaken that she might be rushing to meet him downstairs, he followed her... but she was not going down, but up... For a moment, Raiha knew he had to stop following, but his legs ran despite his mind telling him not to.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Raiha stood behind the wall that separated the stairway from the rooftop. He heard nothing, until the familiar voice of Fuuko broke the silence.

"This is for you. I hope you will accept this chocolate."

Fuuko's crush was stunned, but he still took the chocolate from Fuuko's hand.

"I chose to make milk chocolate because..."

Before she could finish her sentence, the guy, the mysterious guy spoke.  
"Arigato na Fuuko."

Raiha was shocked, not by the guy's sudden acceptance of the chocolate but... He slowly turned his body, and took a peek where both Fuuko and the guy was standing. Fuuko has her back facing him, while her crush facing him from afar.  
Raiha was speechless upon seeing the guy's face. So he was right. The moment he heard that guys's voice... He knew it was that person.

Fuuko next sentence further knocked Raiha into despair.  
"I like you. I really do. I know I shouldn't... But I really do!"

Raiha looked down onto the floor, his legs grew heavy but he knew he had to leave. He heard no more, rather, he no longer wanted to hear anything. He left the school building. Where he was at the school gate, Raiha looked up at the rooftop where he believe Fuuko still was.

"Fuuko-san... Aishiteru... But I mean nothing to you, for now I know who you really love.

Tears were threatening to roll down, but he had to control them... While he walked away.

"Mi-chan! I like you!" Fuuko finally gathered enough courage to look at Tokiya's eyes.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Author's Note:**  
I know it's not really good. I know I kinda dragged for too long. I'm not sure if I should continue, because it's my first attempt at writing fics, and my mind isn't really that clear of what I want to write, and I'm not too sure if I know how to continue. ^0^;;


	2. We Meet Again...

**"I Can't Let Go"**

Chapter 2:  
We Meet Again...

Nurik0o Mikagami

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Author's Thanks:**  
First and foremost, Thank YOU for those who read my fic, it's my very first fic of all times, and I'm really more than grateful that you're reading!

Secondly, will be thank you **MaeveMaruki** and **Darkness VII** for reviewing! You have got no idea how much I appreciate your review! Hontoni... Arigatoo! *MUACKz!*

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Disclaimer:**  
I kinda realised I need to write this. ^0^;; Alright, if I must... Flame of Recca Characters do not belong to me, never ever! ^_^ This story however does comes from my dull mind. So, I guess this is it! *LoL*

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Mi-Chan... I...", before she could finish her sentence, Fuuko was interrupted by Tokiya. 

"Fuuko... U got any idea what you're talking about... AT ALL?", said Tokiya in much disbelief, then he continued, "Look... Is this some kind of game or... bet that you are having with Recca?"

"Mi-Chan! YOU have the right not to believe me, but you are in no position to doubt my sincerity, or think that I'm have got nothing better to do than to play some kind of sick joke on YOU!" Fuuko said angrily, filled with disgust from Tokiya's reaction.

"Then, explain yourself. Don't you think this... THIS!" Tokiya pointing to the chocolate, "This isn't quite appropriate for YOU to give to ME? I mean, considering both our situation?"

"Mi-Chan... Why do you seem so nervous? It's Valentines' Day! You accepted the OTHER girls' chocolate without asking so much, why do you seem so relunctant to take this tiny chocolate from me then?!"

"Be... Becos'... Cos'... 'Cause I don't care a damn about them at all! Who cares who gives me what... what... WHATEVER! Fine, Arigato for your chocolate then!". Tokiya stormed off leaving a dumb-striken Fuuko standing at the rooftop. His heart, beating ever so fast and strong, he breathed hard to calm himself down. Slowly and gently, he placed his newly received chocolate into his bag, making sure nothing will crush it.

On his way back home, on the bus, he took out the chocolate Fuuko gave him, he liked the way it was wrapped, the only complains he probably had was that the wrapper was in shades of light purple, for which he wondered WHY purple. He slowly untied the ribbon, took a small piece of chocolate out, and placed it into his mouth. Closing his eyes, and not biting on it, he allowed the sweetness of the chocolate to spread in his mouth as it melted. "Fuuko... Thank... You..."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Oh no! Raiha!" Fuuko ran down the stairs when she remembered that she was supposed to meet Raiha after school. "Raiha-kun, Gomen... I was... was..."

Fuuko looked left, right, high and low, but she saw no trace of Raiha. "Where could he be?", so she thought. She waited for him for another 10 minutes, but still no trace of him, so she decided to go home instead. "He must be swarmed by girls in school, that he had no chance to sneak out!", she giggled as this thought filled her mind. After all, she always found Raiha to be pretty good looking, and it shouldn't be weird if thousands girls FLOCK to him everyday, let alone on Valentines! Not feeling suspicious of anything, she started her journey home.

While walking home, the words of Tokiya started to flood her mind.  
_"Be... Becos'... Cos'... 'Cause I don't care a damn about them at all! Who cares who gives me what... what... WHATEVER!"_  
"What does he mean by that anyway? Does he care about me then? Was he asking me so many questions, so that he could clarify my feelings for him? Might it be that he has feelings for me too? Nah! It can't be... But that can be possible too, isn't it?". That much thinking and self answering were long enough to keep Fuuko's mind occupied throughout her journey home. Finally deciding to free herself off such matters, she turned on her computer.

Fuuko has been hooked onto IRC lately, as a matter of fact, for the past 4 months or so now. And she met this fine young man, or so she thinks. He's a year older than she is, they frequently exchange e-mails, and chat online talking about nearly anything under the sun! Fuuko is excited, because they seem to have some kind of telepathy, whenever she's online, so will he, so she's hoping to see him today, and tell him about the happenings today. She enters IRC, using her usual nick, "$torMY-w|nD" and she was practically jumping up for joy to see his nick, "@Lways4U".

He sent her a message, "So, how was it my dear friend? Did you give him your chocolate? Or was the chocolate even ready to be given? LoL..."

Fuuko, giggling as she typed her reply, "Hey! That was rude! Of course I had it ready, my friend and I worked really hard to get it done! And guess what?! Ahhh! He accepted the chocolates! I'm practically losing my mind!"

[@Lways4U] So did you make any chocolates for me, Miss StorMY-w|nD?

[$torMY-w|nD] You? Why should I even make any for you? *GiGGles*

[@Lways4U] Awww... U didn't?! GeeZ... I was hoping you did! Cos' I've always believed V-Day was also some kind of FRIENDSHIP DAY! ^_^

[$torMY-w|nD] Friendship day?! Well... YAH! It is! Say! I've never met you before, and I have somemore chocolates with me, I think my friend packed more than necessary! Say... U... Wanna... Meet?!

[@Lways4U] Serious? U mean... As in PHYSICALLY MEET?!

[$torMY-w|nD] What else is there? Mentally?! LoL

[@Lways4U] Sure thing! Oops! That means... I gotta get some present for you too, is it???

[$torMY-w|nD] U BET! LoL.

[@Lways4U] Alright! It's 1 in the afternoon now. Let's say I meet you at 5 at Central Park, ya know where that is? I'll be standing by the fountain there, the smaller one. Then, we'll head down east for dinner at the small cafe down the street! Is that alright with you?

[$torMY-w|nD] I couldn't have said better! Perfect! Catch ya there! Well Wait! How do I know You are YOU!?

[@Lways4U] Perfect question! Well, I'll be wearing a shirt, light blue in colour, and white pants. And, to stand out from the rest, I won't be holding roses, I'll be holding a small lil' present in my hands!

[$torMY-w|nD] HA! U stingy fella! Get me a BIGGER present! LoL! Alright then, I'm not quite the girly kind, so I'll be wearing jeans, and a white spagetti top. And I'll be holding... a beautifully wrapped chocolate in my hands, just in case, I have purple dyed hair!

[@Lways4U] Hmm... Purple hair huh?! Alright! Guess I'll see you later! I need to go get someone a BIG present! Ja matte ne!

[$torMY-w|nD] Matte ne! 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Raiha was now on his way home, after having played laps of "Go Kart". He was exhausted, and has more or less recovered from the heartache. "She's still my friend, it's not as if I lost her forever!", he told himself although many a times, he wished that he wasn't just a friend to her.

The familiar ringtone of his handphone went off, and he answered it without any hesitation.

"Raiha-kun! Where did you go? Why weren't you outside my school earlier today? And... Oh Oh Oh! Happy Valentines' Day to you!"

"Fuuko-san! You seem really happy! Well erm Sorry I did not turn up. I was busy collecting chocolates! It can't be helped when you're such a bishounen ya'noe?"

"Hahaha... I expected just as much! Say, are you home? I thought of going over to your place later at about 4.25 p.m. is that okay with you?"

"Well, I'll be home of course! I need to hide from all those girls from school. They LOVE me like as if I'm some kind of god! Hahaha..."

"Yeah Right! It's surprising how come you still can hold the phone up when your hands should be overflowing with chocolates!"

"Kirisawa Fuuko-san! There's a very good invention called PAPER BAGS! Although I must say they're about to break in no time at all!"

"Hahaha... You Liar!"

There was a few seconds of silence. Raiha stopped walking, and stood still for that few seconds of silence, trying to hide the hurt he suffered earlier on. It's never easy to put on a cheerful front when you feel as if your heart is tearing apart inside of you.

"Raiha? Thank you very much for your help with the chocolates, and wrapping them up ever so lovely. The colour match your hair well though! Light purple!"

"It matches yours just as well. Fuuko... You're most welcomed! You know you can always count on me.

"Yea! I know that. So I'll seeya later at your place! Ja... Matte ne!"

"Sure! I'll be waiting, PRINCESS! Bye!"

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

_Ding! Dong!_

"Nani? What are you doing here, you lil' twerp!"

Kurei! I don't wanna kick you in the butt today. Can you just get Raiha?

"Kurei-sama... Come'on. Give her a break. She's looking for me". Raiha gave Kurei a grin, and turned to Fuuko. Kurei gave a fierce glare and went back inside. Fuuko had her eyes glued on Kurei, following his every moment, until he was out of her sight. Raiha giggled when he saw the look on Fuuko's face as she stared at Kurei.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You look as if you're ready to kill Kurei-sama"

"Well... Who cares about him anyway?! HERE!"

Fuuko extended her hands from her back. She prepared a little present for Raiha as a way to express her gratitude for him helping her with the chocolates.

"It's no chocolate, nor is it some expensive present. I... I just wanted to thank you. So I went to get this for you. I hope you'll like it.

Raiha stood still in shock, staring at the present in her hands. So there he stood motionless, until Fuuko tapped him on his shoulder did he come back to his senses.

"Come on! Take it! Otherwise, I'll take it back!"

"Arigatoo Fuuko-san! Hontoni! Arigatoo"

Fuuko was stunned by the childlike behaviour of Raiha, just like a child who gets his most wanted toy. She was dazzled by the glitters in his eyes, for a moment there, she felt the attractiveness of Raiha. She blinked her eyes, and shook her head to awake herself. She took a look at her watch, and realised she needed run fast... Really fast, for she will be late!

"Raiha... I gotta... RUN. I've made an appointment with my internet pal, and I don't want to be late! Wish me luck! I hope he's as nice a person as I belive he is!"

"Oh... Okay... Bye". Raiha replied in a tiny disappointed tone.

"BYE!" Fuuko ran off. She knew she was going to be late, so she ran with all her might, and soon she was far from where Raiha is, Raiha slowly losing sight of her. Kurei came behind Raiha, and said, "Raiha..." 

Before he could finish, Raiha interrupted, " Kurei-sama, yes... I love her." He did not wait for Kurei to mouth another word, he looked down onto the floor, and walked slowly up the staircases, and into his room. He unwrapped the present Fuuko got for him, it was a keychain that he saw in the shop 2 days earlier. It comes in a pair, but separable. On his, it wrote forever, and the other, has the word Friends on it.

"Friends Forever... Fuuko... Friends Forever... Thank You... For your present."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Phew! I got here in time!" Fuuko was panting when she got to the park. From afar, she saw a person standing by the small fountain, holding a big soft toy. She couldn't see too clearly, nor could she make out the person's face. He was leaning against the fountain, so all she could see was the side view of the person, but she felt as if she knew the person, judging from his build.

She slowly approached her pal, and as if feeling her presence, he turned to face her.

Fuuko dropped her chocolate, and covered her mouth with her hands with disbelief. Her pal too stood in total disbelief, staring at her with his eyes wide open. It was until about 30 seconds before they spoke... Together!

"Mi-Chan..."  
"Fuuko..."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Author's Note:**  
Okay... I know it's long! If it were me, I wouldn't have read through the whole damn thing! Great job! Thank you for reading my fic. It's kind lousy, and sorry for the IRC format part. I just thought it will be easier to read this way. Thank you for reading, reviewing is not compulsory, but is welcomed! =) So, tell me if I should continue, for... My lessons will be starting, if it's horrible, let me know! Then, I'll just stop here! Arigatoo Gozaimasu!


	3. Aishiteru...

**"I Can't Let Go"**

Chapter 3:  
Aishiteru...

Nurik0o Mikagami

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Author's Thanks:**  
HiZ! YupZ! It's me... ONCE AGAIN! LoL... Well, as usual, I kinda wanna thank those who reads my fics! Well, **Dark Phoenix**, thank you for reviewing! Very much appreciated! I do agree with you that Tokiya's kinda different from the previous chapter! GeeZ~ I must be bad at linking chapters! *Giggles*

Then... It's **Darkness VII**, once again! HOTONI ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! ^_^ Hmm... Coincidentally, I did participate before in some kinda debate, but oh well, it turned out to be pretty much of a disaster! *Sniffles* Nevermind that!!! Well, I hope you'll win every debate match, I know how much effort is required to get the scripts ready! ^_^ 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Disclaimer:**  
Oh well... Here goes aGaiN! *LoL* Well, the Flame of Recca series, that will include the characters... They DON'T belong to me. So, well... ya'noe... Erm... Hmm... It's getting nowhere. Well, just a disclaimer that you might find in any fic. ^0^;; 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Mi-Chan..."  
"Fuuko..."

Both of them stared at each other for another minute or so, absolute silence. The silence was too much to bear for both of them. Neither of them dared to break the silence, for they did not know what there was to say anymore. No longer did Fuuko feel any telepathy between the two of them. The comfort that they used to seek in each other can no longer be felt. Instead, both had a sudden urge to turn their backs at each other, and head straight home. 

"I have to say something...", Fuuko thought. "This isn't going anywhere." Fuuko's mind was in a total mess, as if some twister has just swept through it, totally unable to think of what to say. 

"Have you eaten?" Finally breaking the silence, Tokiya asked Fuuko. "Well? Have you eaten? I believe we did arrange a _date_ for dinner?" 

"Well er... I... I... I've not eaten yet." Fuuko had much difficulties just mouthing these words. She didn't feel like having dinner. She doesn't want anything at all! She wanted to go home, cover herself with her blanket and hope all that has happened is nothing more than a dream. 

"Alright... So let's go for dinner. I've made arrangements already. It will be wasted if we do not make use of the bookings at the restaurant." As if nothing has happened, Tokiya led Fuuko to the restaurant.

Fuuko scanned through the restaurant, kinda posh and classy she thought. Not muttering a word, she followed Tokiya to the table that they were led to by the waiter. The lightings in the restaurant was relatively dim, with candles lit at each table. The table cloth was in red, kinda like silk. The atmosphere was absolutely romantic, with couples filling up the whole of the resaturant. Fuuko was handed the menu, flipping through it quickly. Having no idea what to order, she started scanning through the menu again, this time more slowly. 

"It's... It's my treat today. The Terriyaki Chicken set is pretty nice, you might want to try it. It seems like you have no idea what to have."

"Huh? What? Oh... Er... I can pay myself... really. And... Yah, I guess I'll just settle for the Terriyaki Chicken S... Um... Set!"

"It's alright. I'll pay." Tokiya gave Fuuko a smile. A smile that looked so gentle, a smile that put Fuuko's mind at rest. Tokiya turned over to where a group of waiters were, raising his right hand in the air, "Waiter!"

After placing the orders, Tokiya turned back to face a dumb striken Fuuko, who's still so very silent. "Fuuko..."

Fuuko quickly looked up, facing Tokiya. "Ah.. Yah? What is it?"

"Erm... This is for you. I think you wanted a big V-day present." Tokiya handed over the big soft toy that he bought for Fuuko. It was a Sasha bear, with a big purple ribbon tied around it's neck.

With a wide smile on her face, Fuuko thanked Tokiya for the bear. "Kinda ironic", she thought. She was always the more talkative one, the one who eases the atmosphere, little did she expect Tokiya to be the one this time round to make her feel more relaxed. Although surprising, she welcomed his effort. Tokiya was trying his very best to strike up a conversation, getting her to talk more. It took longer than expected until Fuuko finally relaxed a little more. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Dinner was over finally, hugging her Sasha bear in her arms, Fuuko was on her way home. No... not alone, Tokiya made her agree to letting him send her home today. Much relaxed this time round, both of them were talking a little more like good friends, with laughters and giggles along the way. After all that silence and drama through the day, both of them were more than glad that things turned out this way.

"Mi-Chan... I'm home now. Thank you for sending me home, and also... For this bear here. Arigato!"

Tokiya just nodded slightly, and Fuuko turned away. As she was about to walk away....

"Fuuko...."

Fuuko turned to face Tokiya. Tilting her head slight to the right, she looked up at Tokiya. He looked at her with such gentle eyes that melted Fuuko's heart. She has never seen him like this before. In addition to that, Tokiya was trying to say something, but seems to be hesitating. After much hesitation, he finally continued...

"Fuuko... Thank you for the chocolates. They were really sweet. I um... I'm sorry I kinda like shouted at you at school earlier today." As he said these words, he closed the distance between him and Fuuko. "I was shocked to receive chocolates from you. I... I was... I was really happy. Fuuko... I..." Tokiya did not continue his sentence, instead, he placed his arms over Fuuko, and pulled her against himself, hugging her real tight. 

Fuuko was stunned! Speechless! The soft toy that she was hugging kinda made the hug between her and Tokiya uncomfortable. So she dropped the bear onto the ground. She wrapped her arms around Tokiya's waist, returning him a hug, a long awaited hug. Fuuko was so happy, that tears welled up in her eyes. But nothing was enough to prepare her for Tokiya's next sentence.

"Fuuko... Aishiteru... Zutto... Zutto..."

Fuuko's eyes were wide open, tears that she tried hard to control finally rolled down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she buried her face in Tokiya's chest... "Mi-Chan... Watashi mo... Aishiteru..."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Fuuko-san... Yokata ne... Hon...to..ni..." Raiha was waiting for Fuuko outside her house when he saw her and Tokiya approaching. He hid behind the wall where Fuuko's house stood, thinking of ringing her doorbell only after Tokiya leaves. He has bought her a present in return for the keychain that she bought for him. He could see the other half of the keychain swinging on her bag's zipper.

Tokiya is finally leaving. Fuuko stands outside her house, watching as he leaves. Until Tokiya was out of sight, then did she decide to return home. Raiha came out of hiding after Fuuko closed her main door. He slid his present into her letterbox, and headed home.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Author's Note:**  
Ahhh! *YaWn* It's currently 2:40 a.m. now! (My time) GeeZ... I'm terribly sleepy! Sorry the story's kinda stationary, not moving anywhere. HeE~ But I can't really think of what to write! Well, 3 chapters, 1 day. Man! They sure have long days in the anime world! *LoL*  
Alright... Gomen nasai... I know it's not well written this time round, but I do have plans for future chapters, but it just might not be written out, cos'... Tutorials are like attacking me! *Sniffles*

Once again... Let me know _if I should continue_...  
Thank you for reading!!! Arigatoo! *Bows* I really appreciate your time taken, and yup!! As usual, R&R is not compulsory, but is greatly welcomed. So, til' next update, Ja Matte Ne!  



	4. I Feel You...

**"I Can't Let Go"**

Chapter 4:  
I Feel You...

Nurik0o Mikagami

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Author's Thanks:**  
Ohaiyo! *Yawn* Hahaha~ Yup! I decided to continue writing, cos' I need to do some stuffs to make me feel occupied~ ^0^;; So, you can choose to read or not to... It's all UP TO YOU! ^_^ First and foremost, Thank you for even clicking here! Arigato Gozaimasu! 

Hello **Mia**, first time seeing your nick on my reviews page! Sooo HaPPy am I! ^_^ Arigatoo Gozaimas! My my! I see you're also a Mika/Fuu fan... ^0^;; HeE~ Thank u for ur support! ^_^

**Wind Goddess**! *gulps* Fuuko-san?! Heheh~ Arigato for reading my fic! It might turn out pretty pathetic, but then again, who knows right?! I am SOOO glad u like the chatting part, I thought most people will not like that part, cos' Mikagami's kinda OCC ne?! I'll see what I can do to incorporate more chatting parts!

Aaahhh... **Darkness VII**! Thank you again!!! Arigatoo! ^_^ So happy you sticked onto this fic...! Heheh~ I really appreciate your per chapter review! It just means soo much! And yupZ! I read ur fics too! HeE~ Thou' I din' really review all of them~ GOMEN! 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Disclaimer:**  
Eeks... Hmm... Well, the FoR Characters they DEFINITELY don't belong to me, Yup! I'm just using them to make out a story... Don't SUE MOI!!! Arigatoo! *LoL* 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Fuuko's practically on Cloud Nine... Humming and skipping her way up to her room. When she finally arrived at her room, she flung open her door, and ran towards her bed. Apparently she was too happy that she forgot to close the door behind her. She dropped herself onto her soft bed, and gave her teddy bear a *Tight* Squeeze, and kissed the bear, pretending that it was Tokiya. Her grin was sooo wide, anyone could barely see that her eyes were open! It was only 9 p.m., so she finally decided to take a bath, she wasn't sweating, but she wanted to ensure that she did not further touch the bear unless she was at least 99% clean.

She searched her cupboard for her bathing towel, placed it on her bed, and started to undress. Fuuko never liked the idea of getting her clothes into the bathroom, getting them all steamed up. When Fuuko was striped right down, just when she was about to take the towel to wrap herself...

"Fuuko! Why are you..." Fuuko's father came to her room to ask her why was she making so much noice, and even flinging the door open, but couldn't finish his sentence... Cos'... He... Just... Saw... His... Own... Daughter ... Naked!!!

"Ahhh!!! HENTAI!! OTO-san no BAKA!!! HENTAI!!!!" Fuuko shouted at his astonished father as he rushed back into the living room to watch the news. 

Fuuko did not bother to go after her dad, she had her own bathroom in her room. She just slammed her door shut, went into the bathroom, and sat in the filled bath tub. "Ahhhh... This is soooo... comfortable" She said, as she felt the warm water against herself. She had no understanding why the city has been so cold lately, but did not bother to think too much about it, as she thought weather matters were hard to comprehend anyway.

When she was done, she wrapped herself back with the same towel, and slowly crept out, making sure her dad wasn't going to barge in again. Before she decided to unwrap herself, she locked the door, well... just to play safe! ^0^;; She got herself dressed, and it was already 9:45 p.m.! "Oops! 45 mins bath... Kinda long! But oh well... Who cares anyway?!"

She was rather tired, but decided not to sleep YET, for she wanted to see if Tokiya was back home, and whether he had the same urge as her to turn on the computer. So in she went into IRC, but was rather disappointed not to see Tokiya inside. Her **@Lways4U** just wasn't in there. Just when she was about to log out... the nick **@Lways4U** showed up!

Fuuko just couldn't believe her eyes! But still she decided to start the conversation.

[$torMY-w|nD] Erm.... Hi! =) BTW, thank you for everything today!

[@Lways4U] Oh Hi! U're in! U're most welcomed my dear...

[$torMY-w|nD] **Dear**?! What do you mean by that Mi-chan???

[@Lways4U] Ssshhh... Dun call me Mi-chan yet! *looks around* I dun wan my secret identity exposed! *LoL*

[$torMY-w|nD] Hey! Dun you dare change the subject! What's with the "dear" thingy?!

[@Lways4U] Aww.. Come'on! U want me don't you?! I know you do! Don't lie to me now my DEAR!

[$torMY-w|nD] Why you! What makes you think so anyway?!! *HMPF* Aren't you a lil' too confident?!

** There was a few minutes of 'silence'. No further events popped up in the chatroom. But the silence was short-lived. **

[@Lways4U] Fuuko... I love you... You already know that...

[@Lways4U] Fuuko... Will you...

[@Lways4U] Will you...

[@Lways4U] Will you be my girlfriend?

** Fuuko felt as if her fingers were frozen at that very moment, she had no idea what she had to type. She wanted sooo much to just type 3 letters, "YES", but she just couldn't. **

[$torMY-w|nD] Mi-chan... Do you mean it?

[@Lways4U] I would rather die than to play this trick on you. Fuuko... I know it's kind of sudden, but it's not as if we do not know each other long enough. I promise to you... I won't let you down. Fuuko... Will you?

[$torMY-w|nD] Mi-chan...

** Silence **

[$torMY-w|nD] I'll LOVE to... YES! I'm willing! Please keep your promise! 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Tokiya was outside their school, Recca, Yanagi, Domon and Kaoru were with him. No... They did not arrange to meet up, but were curious why Tokiya wasn't going in when he was already at the GATE! They were so determined to be Japan's #1 Busybodies that they actually stood with him at the gate, despite Tokiya's several warnings, and icey glares PLUS the threat of his intention to use the "Ensui".

An image from afar was now visible. Gradually getting clearer and clearer, it was Fuuko, so chirpy and happy. She was skipping her way, but decided to stop when she saw the Hokage gang at the gate. Tokiya's expression changed from expressionless to a wide smile. Fuuko on the other hand walked slowly towards her comrades. When she saw Tokiya, she started to blush slightly.

No matter how small the blush however, she couldn't hide it from the rest of the gang. Tokiya has his vision focused on Fuuko, and vice versa. The gang started to look at Tokiya, den shifted their sight to Fuuko, then back to Tokiya, and back to Fuuko, and this continued for about the next 10 minutes or so, with the gang doing the "shaking head" movement, and Fuuko and Tokiya looking at each other, plus blushing.

So finally, Tokiya mouthed, "Alright look... From today onwards, if any of you dare lay a finger at *my* Fuuko, I'll make sure you're sliced into pieces, especially YOU Monkey" Tokiya pointing to Recca, "and YOU desperate!" This time pointing to Domon.

Before the rest could digest and react to his statement, Tokiya took Fuuko by her hand, and ran into the school building, leaving the Hokages wondering what the hell just went on back then.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

** 4 months has passed. The Hokage got used to seeing Tokiya and Fuuko together, with the exception of Domon (of course!) **

No doubt, Fuuko had many girls hating her for she snatched their prince charming away, but she did not care about them anyway. She has her sweet boyfriend, who cares for her in EVERY WAY! Surprisingly however, maybe it was under the influence of Fuuko, Tokiya now talks and behaves 100% like Fuuko! The 4 months have been _honeymoon_ for both of them, frequent exchange of mushy messages on their handphones, romantic dates, and not forgetting those sweet cheesy kisses.

It was holidays, so the famous couple decided to go on another one of their countless dates. They have decided to go to the amusement park this time round. No doubt, it was still freezing, but they didn't want to live a life without each other for even a DAY! They went for numerous rides and had loads of drinks.

Both were finally tired, so they decided to sit down. Fuuko this time round took the initiative to go buy them some drinks. So she took off after taking his order, leaving him by himself at the bench. When she returned, she saw him talking to this beautiful woman, who was sitted next to him. He was smiling ever so lovely, and so was that woman. He was so engrossed in their conversation that Tokiya did not realise Fuuko was back. The woman however, decided to leave after seeing Fuuko's angry look. When Tokiya finally looked at her, Fuuko fired off...

"Who WAS THAT!?" Fuuko, pointing to the fading figure.

"She was just someone who came to talk to me... What were you thinking dearie?"

"DON'T Call me DEARIE after you just FLIRTED with that... that.. WOMAN!" 

"What's wrong with you? It's just a conversation, it's not as I slept with her!"

"WHAT?! SO you mean I can ONLY FLARE up after I know that you SLEPT with somebody else?!"

"STOP it will ya?! It isn't some big deal! It's just a..."

"Fine! IT's no BIG DEAL right?! Fine! Go FLIRT around... Don't care about me anymore!"

"Fineeeee! Go ahead... See if I care!"

Fuuko was sooo furious she splashed the drink at Tokiya, leaving a soaked Tokiya behind, who WAS equally furious. So there she went off, and he sat back down onto his bench. He was reflecting back on what went on. After much thinking, Tokiya decided to look for Fuuko. He couldn't believe he just let her run away from him... His promises to her... He broke them. He was so guilty he could practically kill himself. Just as he was about to start walking, the same woman pull him back, and stopped him.

On the other hand, Fuuko wanted to make Tokiya nervous, so she stepped right into the House of Mirrors, so that he'll have a hard time looking for her. She soon got herself pretty much lost, she was scared finally, there wasn't a single soul, and she was freezing!

"Fuuko..." A strange voice was heard...

Fuuko jumped, frightened... "Who is that?!"

"Fuuko..." continued the strange voice. "You're gonna DIE!"

Raiha looked up from the book he was reading. He felt something bad, something that sent chills down his spine. He threw his book onto his table, grabbed a coat, and started running... Letting his sixth sense lead the way to his beloved friend.

At the same time, Tokiya could not seem to move. The woman... wouldn't let him go, but it was not her grip that stopped him, it was something else, something he couldn't explain.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Author's Notes:**  
Okie! That's it for this chapter! ^_^ Honestly... I think it's boring, but I had to write something! ^0^;; I nearly slept as I wrote this chapter, so if you think it's lousy... It's 100% UNDERSTANDABLE! And trust me, I'll forgive you without hesitation if you think it's absolute rubbish!

It's kinda early. I might get down to the next chapter. So once again, if you've read this whole chapter, thank you for reading. Arigatoo! *Bows* I think I will continue this fic. BUT if... You think otherwise, let me know! HeE~ I won't be hurt.

So once more, thank you!!! Arigatoo! And... Again, R&R is **NOT** compulsory, **but** Greatly Welcomed! HeE~ (-_-);;

Oh! Anyway, I might not be able to post the next chapter that quickly, so just in case I don't... Here's **Happy Chinese New Year** to all, and of course! **Happy Valentines' Day**! Enjoy yourselves!!! ^_^ I'm gonna collect all the red packets I can this year! Hurray! *LoL*


	5. Out of My Reach...

**"I Can't Let Go"**

Chapter 5:  
Out of My Reach...

Nurik0o Mikagami

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Author's Thanks:**  
To **mia**:  
Konnichiwa! *Bows* THANK YOU for STILL reading my fic! HeE~ Well, whether or not it'll still be To/Fuu, HeE~ I hope you'll stay on reading, so you'll know! ^_^ Onegai?! ^_*v

To **Wind Goddess**:  
EloZ! ^_^ Thank you for thinking it's STILL good! HeE~ ^0^;; After much thinking, I finally got a plot in my mind! Will Fuuko live? Geez... I'm not too sure myself! *Giggles* HeE~ ^_^ AND of COURSE! THANK U for reading! ^_^ 

To **Darkness VII**:  
YupZ! HELLO! *Waves Frantically* LoLz... Arigatoo again! GeeZ! So touched! *HuGz* Thank you for reading! YupZ! I realised you're not too much a Rai/Fuu fan! HeE~ In fact, most are To/Fuu ne?! Okie Dookie... Let's see... Hmm... To be? OR not to bE?!! *LoLz* 

And also to all others who read this fic, Well, of course I don't know if there are any! Hahah~ But I can't possibly leave all of you guys out (in case there ARE!)! Arigatoo Gozaimasu! ^_^ *BowS* Oh well... Enough talking already... HERE GOES! (after the disclaimer... *LoLz*) 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Disclaimer:**  
The normal Flame of Recca characters found here do not belong to me. I am merely using them to write a plot. Any additional characters that appear here are created by me. Any resemblence in name or character is purely coincidental. Please don't sue moi! T_T *LoLz* Wow! Rather long and serious disclaimer this time round.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Kiri-sa-wa Fuu-ko", said the mysterious voice. "Aww! U had a lil' quarrel with your dearie boy? Tsk Tsk Tsk... When were you so emotional anyway?" 

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Fuuko shouted... Nearly on the verge of crying, she wrapped her left palm around the Fujin, as if trying to calm herself down. Fuuko isn't usually such a softie, but after her quarrel with Tokiya, she is still trying to recover, and this mysterious enemy has caught her by surprise, or so she thought. "SHOW YOURSELF U COWARDLY BASTARD!" She finally burst! 

"Well... As you wish!" 

A teenager, standing at a height of 1.90m appeared. Wearing a school uniform from a school nearby... NO WAIT! Raiha's school! He wasn't near Fuuko, nearly 2m apart. He looked very innocent, boyish looking to say the least, but his mouth curved into a sly smile, as if telling Fuuko that she'll find no other path, than the path he laid for her... HER DEATH! So there he stood, looking perfectly harmless, but had an evil aura surrounding him. 

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

"Let go of me! What do you want?!" Tokiya said, as he stared into the woman's eyes. 

"I would love to let go of you, but not until you tell me why I should." 

Tokiya struggled to loosen the woman's grip around his arm, but to no avail. Then he stop! All too sudden, he just stopped struggling, and looked up. Looking pale, he just stood there and stared into space. He heard her, yes, he heard Fuuko's desperate cries for help. He had no idea what was going on, but her cries were too much for him to bear. He started to run, and yes, he COULD ACTUALLY move! He looked back at where he was a few seconds ago, no sight of the woman! He couldn't care less, he just wanted to find Fuuko, HIS Fuuko! 

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

Panting heavily was Raiha, his legs brought him to the House of Mirrors. Trying to recover from the 30 minutes running, he bent down, with his palms on his kness. After about a minute, he stood straight, still panting, but much lightly now. Just when he was about to enter, he saw a familiar figure running towards him. It was Mikagami Tokiya, looking drenched, and terribly pale. 

"Raiha?! What are you doing here?" Tokiya asked Raiha with an astonished look. 

"Fuuko..." 

The two guys said no more. They realised that this wasn't a time for words, it was time for action. Raiha tighten the _Raijin_ on his arm, while Tokiya took out his Ensui. Tokiya could not activate the _Ensui_ yet, there were too many people around, so he took 2 bottles of half-filled mineral bottles with him into the House of Mirrors. 

Raiha and Tokiya decided to go different ways, Raiha to the right, while Tokiya to the left. It was only now that Tokiya poured the mineral water over his _Ensui_. The search is on! The only factor that bothered both of them, was TIME! 

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

"Kon-ni-chi-wa! My name is Kinichi. Okada Kinichi. Oh! Looks like we're gonna have fun now. Seems like your friendsSs are IN!"

"Come and get me if you can!" Fuuko said confidently. She has recovered! She was now ready to fight. She was determined to finish him off before he could lay his dirty hands on her beloved. "No wait!" She thought. "Friends... There's more than Mi-chan!". She was too engrossed in thinking, that she did not notice Kinichi coming towards her! 

Fortunately, she only suffered a small cut on her arm, as she wasn't all too late in defencing herself, but it was too soon for relief, Kinichi wasn't about to give up as yet. He was quick! Way too quick for Fuuko to handle! He cut her, left right, top bottom. When he finally rested, Fuuko was covered with cuts, bleeding from head to toe! 

However, Fuuko wasn't about to just whine and give up. She stood up straight, and started her counter-attack! 

At the same time, both Raiha and Tokiya are still seraching for Fuuko, and were getting really close, as they could hear the sounds of the mirrors trembling whenever Fuuko used her _Fujin_. But, Raiha got there first, only to see a bleeding, and half dead Fuuko lying on the ground. Tokiya on the other hand, is still finding his way. 

"Fuuko!!!!!" Raiha shouted as he ran towards her, but was repelled by a force. Raiha looked at her opponent angrily, but his expression soon changed into shock.  
"Kinichi........" Raiha whispered. 

"Raiha-kun..." Kinichi said looking at Raiha. "Is this the girl who has gotten you all gloomy over? HaHaHa... Kinda pathetic I must say!" 

"Kinichi... What are you doing?" 

"Let me introduce to you Raiha, my madougu!" 

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

Kinichi took out a necklace from his pocket. It was silver, it was giving out so much shine, that the whole place lite up at least twice! It had a small gem stone as a pendant. 

"This.... is my madougu... Yuki... SNOW! She is lucky I've not used the madougu yet! But I'm wondering if I should. Hahahah... Damn! She's LOUSY!" 

"Kinichi... I din' know you... had a... madougu" Raiha stammering. Frightened and astonished by the way Kinichi was behaving. Kinichi is his best friend from school. He shares all of his secrets and troubles with Kinichi, except those concerning Kurei and madougus. 

Fuuko was too tired. Her attacks were useless on Kinichi. She over exerted herself, and is now suffering not only from the pain Kinichi has inflicted on her, but also shame Kinichi has brought to her, the useless side of her she never thought she was. She wants so much to stand up and kill him, but she could not even move an inch from where she laid. 

"Stop your nonsense right now, or I'll cut ur throat." 

"Mikagami!" Raiha shouted in relief! 

"Hahahaha... Before you slit my throat, take a look at your girl!" 

The woman! The woman who held Tokiya back was standing infront of Fuuko. She had the same sly smile across her face. She knelt down now, holding Fuuko's face up with her two fingers, smurking. Her evil eyes wouldn't leave Fuuko. She reached into her bag, and took out a dagger. She lifted her hand up with the dagger, and down her hand went. 

However, Tokiya long left Kinichi's side, he dashed towards Fuuko, and went down the dagger into his heart. _Ensui's_ blade turned into water, and so there Tokiya laid in pain on top of Fuuko.

"Hahahaha... Useless bunch of idiots!" Kinichi laughed at the hopeless pair. 

Raiha was too stunned to move. He sat where he was. Still unable to reach out to the couple. 

"Now Raiha.. It's HER turn! YUKI!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Raiha screamed!" 

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

"Do you know what I just did Raiha kun? I froze both her kidneys. _Yuki_ freezes a person's internal organs as to my wish. She will not die as yet. I want her to know how her love sacrificed for her. I want her to know how it feels to love someone so much, yet is unable to be together with him. JUST like how you feel Raiha kun!" 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Author's Notes:**  
Minna san Kombawa! Sorry the chapter's kinda weird! (???) I wanted to continue so that all of you will know whether Fuuko or Mikagami will live, but I kinda got too tired to write. HeE~ ^0^;; Gomen ne?!

Again, I wanna thank you for reading this fic, I am really grateful to all of you for spending some of your precious time! Let me know if I should continue alrightey?! 

Once again, R&R is not compulsory, but GREATLY appreciated! HeE~ (-_-);; Yup! I'm VERY long winded and naggy! HeE~ 

Next Chapter *Hint*  
What will Raiha do now? Will he kill his best friend Kinichi? How is he going to save both Mikagami and Fuuko??


	6. Doesn't Matter Anymore...

**"I Can't Let Go"**

Chapter 6:  
Doesn't Matter Anymore...

Nurik0o Mikagami

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Author's Thanks:**  
To **touya-mou**:  
Wai~ Another new reader! *Jumps up happily* HeE~ Thank You so Much for reading my fic! It isn't great, but I'm glad you still read it! ^_*v I really appreciate your review. I'm a BIG To/Fuu fan when it comes to the anime version, but BIGGER Rai/Fuu fan when it comes to the manga! HeE~ But which will I choose in my fic?! *Scratches head* Ah! I don't know! *LoLz* And JUST when you thought I had a PERFECT plot in my mind! Again, ARGIATOO GOZAIMASU! ^_^ 

To **Darkness VII**:  
Konnichiwa! ^_^ Ahhh! *Huggles* It's You again! AHHH! I appreciate your review SOOO MUCH! *MuackZ* HeE~ THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! HeE~ YupZ! Just when I thought it was so PERFECT! UGH! *LoLz* Well, truthfully, I can't bear to kill either Raiha or Tokiya, love 'em both too much! Hahaha~ Pity they din' choose me! *LoLz* Well, I'll be finishing off this fic soon! Have to concentrate on my studies~ *Sniffles* So, don't worry, you won't have to follow this fic for long~ HeE~ ^_^v Thank u! 

To **pia**:  
Wahh! New reader? Or are you mia? HeE~ Nah! Don't think so. ^_^*v Thank you soooo much for reading my fic! Is it cute?! HeE~ GeeZ~ The fighting scene din' help! *LoLz* Just kidding! Thank you! I was hoping to write a romance story, but ya'noe? Having 2 failed relationships din' really help me much in all these romantic stuffs! Well, I'm a big fan of both To/Fu and Rai/Fu actually, so still choosing which to end off with! HeE~ So u will know what the ending is when this fic ends (pretty soon!). Until then, ARIGATOO! ^_^ 

And here's to YOU! YES YOU! Reading this fic! ^_^;; I really appreciate you reading this fic. It's my FIRST ever fic! So it might not turn out nice. Moreover, I'm a hopeless case when it comes to romance and cheesy stuffs. YupZ! Not a very romantic person, not a good gf as well! Hahaha~ ^0^;; So alright, shan't blabber on, here goes! ^_^ 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Disclaimer:**  
The normal Flame of Recca characters found here do not belong to me. I am merely using them to write a plot. Any additional characters that appear here are created by me. Any resemblence in name or character is purely coincidental. Please don't sue moi! T_T *LoLz* Wow! Rather long and serious disclaimer this time round.  
*LoLz* Same disclaimer... Lazy to change!

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Raiha stood still, facing down on the ground. It was too much a blow, he never wanted all these to happen. He regretted telling Kinichi about his feelings. He hated himself for being such a weakling. He hated himself for not being able to save his one and only love. He hated his mere existence. For if he never existed, he will not have known Kinichi, he will not have told Kinichi anything, then, Fuuko will not have to suffer. Mikagami too. 

But just then, he heard a sound. Metal hitting the ground. He looked up, the woman threw Fuuko's bag onto the ground. The same bag which hung the key chain, the other half of the key chain which Fuuko kept for herself, the keychain which spelt "Friends Forever". Memories of laughters and joys flooded Raiha's mind, memories of them making V-Day chocolates for Tokiya, but it did not end there. There were painful memories, memories of Fuuko hugging Tokiya, memories of her expressing her love for Tokiya. 

"That's right Raiha-kun. She brought you pain! U remember don't you?" Kinichi said as he saw tears well up in Raiha's eyes. 

Raiha remained silent. No words that Kinichi said got to him at all. All he could recall was the smile Fuuko has on her face whenever she was around Tokiya. The bright, lively smile she never smiled at him. Tears he tried to sniffle back fell, as he shifted his vision back to the ground. Raiha stood still for another 10 seconds or so, until finally he started to walk towards Kinichi, not removing his vision from the ground. 

When he was infront of Kinichi, he looked up at Kinichi. There was no hatred in his eyes. Not that he didn't hate Kinichi, but there was no need to hate anyone anymore. With gentle and teary eyes, he looked into Kinichi's eyes, smiling gentle, he said, "Kinichi... I know you meant well. But she is my one and only love. Her smile, her beauty, her bravery attracted me to her. She... never ever wanted to hurt me, even after I tried to kill her so many a times." 

Raiha continued, "I beg you to let her go. If you must kill her. I'd rather you kill me first. You said she was pathetic and weak, but I beg to differ. She showed me the bravery no other ever possessed. She showed me miracles, she showed me love which I never knew. She painted my life with the many expressions she has. She occupied my mind when it was empty and lifeless. Where else can I find someone so important and wonderful Kinichi?" 

"Raiha-kun... What are you talking about? She brought you pain, she brought you sadness. She left scars on your heart! She made you CRY! How nice a person can she be when she tore your heart into pieces? 

"Kinichi, she brought me pain and sadness, but she gave me more smiles and joys I never experienced before in my life. She left scars on my heart, so that I will never forget her. She made me cry, but those were tears of joys when I know that she'll be happier with someone else. How bad a person can she be when all she asks for is for me to remember her, Kinichi? By killing her, Kinichi, you will also leave scars and pains in my heart, but for all these I know what a good friend I have... and I will never forget you." 

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

Kinichi was shocked to hear these words from Raiha. Touched by Raiha's words, he fell to the ground, ashamed by his actions. He begged for Raiha's forgiveness, but instead he said, "Kinichi, I beg you to freeze Tokiya totally, so that his organs will still function once he gets to the hospital. Kinichi... I beg of you. Please..." 

Kinichi did as told. The woman, who was tearing so much upon hearing Raiha's speech, stood still, unable to move, but Raiha went up to her, and told her to get the ambulance while Kinichi frooze Mikagami. The ambulance did not take long to come, as the hospital was just about 7 minutes drive from the amusement park. Both Fuuko and Tokiya were sent into the A&E Department as soon as they arrived, but were rushed into the operation theatre not long after. 

"Tokiya's heart is failing, the stab was too deep. He is in great life danger, we will put him in the ICU to monitor his progress. The rest will be up to his own will to live. We've done out best." The doctor said. He continued, "The female, Kirisawa Fuuko is doing slightly better, but her kidney was frozen too long. I'm afraid much uric acid, and toxic have diffused into her blood system. She will need new kidneys, otherwise, it is unlikely for her to live for long as well. But there are many other patients lined up for kidney donations, it will be long before her time comes." 

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

Unable to take the blow he just heard, Raiha's legs gave way. His body weight pushed him onto the ground. The doctor tried to support him, but couldn't help much. He merely placed his hand on Raiha's shoulder, sending his sympathy to Raiha, and telling Raiha to enter the ICU when he is ready to see both Fuuko and Tokiya. 

After about an hour, Raiha slowly stood up from the ground where he sat. He is going into the ICU, but before that, he decided to go to the same doctor to make some enquiries. Raiha immediately headed for the ICU after his talk with the doctor. He chose to visit Tokiya first, he felt terribly guilty, for Tokiya was an innocent party. 

Tokiya was in coma. Tubes were poking out from nearly every part of Tokiya's body. The sight of a pale, half dead Tokiya pushed Raiha further into depression, but Raiha felt he had to apologise. So he went to the side of Tokiya, placed his hand over Tokiya's left palm. Tokiya's palm was freezingly cold. 

"Mikagami, this is Raiha here." Raiha started, but too much emotions came to Raiha, so much so that he had to pause for a moment. "I am so sorry this had to happen. If not for me, all these will not have happen. We never really talked before, but we share the same feelings. Fuuko links us together. Your heart beats for Fuuko, just like mine. Please don't die. You must live. Fuuko loves you... Mikagami.... Ple.... Plea.... Please.... As long as you live, I promise, nothing like this will ever happen. As long... as... you live, Mikagami..." 

Upon saying these words, Raiha left Tokiya's bedside, and visited Fuuko. Fuuko too was still unconscious. So Raiha also decided to talk to her, before the rest of the Hokage came. Raiha told the doctor to inform them. He saw Fuuko fixed onto a dialysis machine. Just like Tokiya, she had tubes all around her. Tears started to flow freely, as he rested his head face down onto Fuuko's bed. 

"I have to be strong. I need to talk to her." He thought. He looked up at her, trying to swallow back the tears. He cupped her right hand with his hands, and started to talk. 

"Fuuko... Konnichiwa!" Forcing a smile, hoping she could see. "Raiha here. Fuuko... I'm... Soo sorry you have to go through this. I never meant all these to happen. Fuuko... You have got to believe me! Fuuko, I have so much to tell you, but all these could wait, until you are well. Fuuko... I love you so much, so much you probably can't imagine. Fuuko, Mikagami is waiting for you to wake up to encourage him, Fuuko, you MUST live! I'll save you at all cost, you know that. Fuuko... I beg you to live." 

"Are you Raiha san?" A voice was heard. It was a nurse. "Kinoshita sensei told me to look for you." 

"Oh yah, thank you. I'll be right there." Raiha replied politely. 

"I'll wait for you outside." Replied the nurse, after which she left Raiha and Fuuko alone again. 

Raiha turned back to face Fuuko. He placed her hands back under the blanket, brushed her cheeks with his hands, and kissed her forehead, and said, "Fuuko, you will live. Fuuko.... Aishiteru...." After saying this, Raiha left the ICU, and headed towards Kinoshita sensei's room. 

When he left the ICU, Recca and the rest arrived at the ICU. None of them saw Raiha, except for Domon. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ The End ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Author's Notes:**  
Yup! End of another chapter! GeeZ~ Lotsa talking, and emotions by Raiha. I know I can't bring out the sad atmosphere! Gomen ne! T_T But I really meant to create a VERY VERY pessimistic kinda feeling. HeE~ ^0^;; 

And yah, Yanagi could not help this time round, cos' the injury is too much for Yanagi to bear, and plus it involves internal organs, I think she can only cure exterior injuries and blood loss. (I THINK!) ^_^ 

YupZ! This fic will be ending REALLY soon! Yah, why I chose Domon to see Raiha?! Geez... I don't know?! Maybe cos' Recca's too impulsive to see him, and Yanagi's too blur, Kaoru's too young. And probably, cos' Domon's to sad to walk too infront. So maybe that's why... *LoLz* 

Well, so yupZ! Stay tune! I might end of this fic the next chapter. So might be slightly longer chapter. Finally, since it's ending, PLEASE R&R! Yah, but don't worry, it's not compulsory, as usual! ^_^ 

Thank you for reading once again! Til' next time, hope you have a nice day! Here's Nurik0o Mikagami penning off! 


	7. I Can't Let Go [Final Chapter]

**"I Can't Let Go"**

Chapter 7:  
I Can't Let Go...  
_**FINAL CHAPTER!**_

Nurik0o Mikagami

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Author's Thanks:**  
To **touya-mou**:  
Hey! For no apparent reason at all! Ur reviews disappeared! Eeks! What happened?! *Sniffles* BUT... No fear! Cos' I remember you DID review, and I also remembered what was your review! HeE~ ^_^ Thank you so much for reading! I really really really appreciate it! *Smiles* So let's see if I'll finish off this story by this chapter! I can't say if u can have Raiha or not in this story, cos' if I say anything, then the plot will be known to everyone! HeE~ But you'll know it when this story ends! *LoLz* 

To **Darkness XI**:  
Wah! HeE~ *Huggles* HeE~ I really appreciate your every chapter review! You have got NO IDEA at all how grateful I am. It's my first fic! So I am glad someone reads all the way since chapter 1! *Sniffles* Sooo TOUCHED! ^_^ Firstly, thank you for reading! Really! And also! I saw u signed my guestbook on my webby! Awww!!! Arigatoo! ^_^ HeE~ Thou' I must agree the webby's kinda dead. I'm kinda doing a revamp, but getting really tired to do it, so I'm taking my own _amai_ time! Hahaha~ ^_^  
An oh yah! Tofu really tastes good! My favourite food! *LoLz* 

To **Phoebe** aka **pia**:  
Honto GOMEN for a mistaken identity problem! HeE~ I'm SOOOO GLAD u're a new reader! You know how much it means to me when there's a new reader's review?! PRICELESS! HeE~ ^_^ It just means soooo MUCH! *Giggles* Yup! So as you said, I'll continue this fic! HeE~ Don't wanna leave it unfinished, I mean after all, it'll be ending soon! ^_^ So once more, ARIGATOO for reading! *MuackZ* Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't make the story anymore touching than it was, cos' ya'noe? My english's kinda... bad? (-_-);; 

To **mia**:  
HEY! You're backie! HeE~ ^_^ Irrashi-Masen! *LoLz* Nah! It's okay you did not review previously! Remember?! It's never compulsory! HeE~ But I really appreciate it that you read my fic too! Ahhh! I'm gonna tear soon! *Giggles* I tried to review some stories too, and the review box din' pop up too, and I realised FF.net kinda getting down more frequent nowadays, MUST be more anime fanatics out there now! HeE~ Yup! NEW CHAPTER! Hope you like it ne?! And of course, ARIGATOO GOZAIMASU! ^_^ 

To **Wind Goddess**:  
YEAH! You're back too! Hehe~ My my! U have been busy? Do take care yah?! Don't stress yourself out! Yah! Cos' I've been to the doctor recently, and he says I'm too stressed out, so that's why I'm having some kind of hyperventilation. HeE~ ^0^;; Eeks.. Terrible! Domon kun... Well, he'll play quite a big part from this chapter onwards, IF there are any more chapters of course. HeE~ ^_^ So we shall see what will happen! HeE~ Of course, remember to take care, and THANK YOU for reading! *SMILES* 

To **kreuz4eva**:  
Hello Mi-Chan! HeE~ Kinda like I'm calling Mikagami! *LoLz* Ah! You're a new reader aren't you?! HeE~ Well, here's my final chapter to my fic! I think you might hate it much! But then again, I really wanna thank you for reading my fic! It's really a pleasure everytime I see a new review! ^_^ Arigatoo! ^_^ 

To **ice water**:  
Konnichiwa!! NEW READER ALERT! *LoLz* Thank you for reading my fic! Well, will it be a ToFuu pairing?! HeE~ Your answer will be in this chapter! Final chapter, so this is it for you! I hope you'll like the ending, but it's tough to like it, and I understand! ^_^ So once again, thank you! I really appreciate your review! Arigatoo! 

To **sweet*me**:  
HarlowZ! ^_^ HeE~ I see you like Mikagami! HeE~ Yup! I think you're probably one of a few who wish that this fic will turn out to be a RaiFuu fic! HeE~ Well, I can't spill the beans now can I?! But oh well, do read on, you might not like the ending, but I did try my best... Really, I know it's not really good, but I really tried! So Arigatoo! 

To **jehara**:  
Kombawa! Thank you soo much for reviewing and of course reading my fic! It's a real pleasure! I really appreciate it much much! Arigatoo! This is my final chapter of this fic, I do hope you'll like it, but as what I've said, it'll be tough to like this chapter. So do let me know if you like this chapter or not alright?! =) Once again, thank you! 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

La Di Da! Konnichiwa every other minna-san! HeE~ Yup Yup! Glad that you're reading (if there are any). I always love to know if there are new readers around. It makes me feel good of course, who won't right?! So if there really are readers out there, thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it. I just hope you'll like this fic! ^_^ 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Disclaimer:**  
Normal Flame of Recca characters DO NOT belong to me. They just belong to someone else who's more imaginative than I am! ^_^ Any other additional characters included in this fic will be created by me. Any coincidence in the name of these additional characters and actual person(s) will be due to the fact that I know little japanese names! HeE~ So, ya'noe... Don't SUE me! 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ The Beginning ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"You've been in there for a little long I must say." 

"Domon kun!" said an astonished Raiha. 

"You think you're free for a talk?" 

Recca and gang had left the hospital for about half an hour ago. Recca was too furious to see his comrades so badly hurt, Yanagi went after Recca who stormed off the ICU. Kaoru and Ganko had to head back to school for their extra curriculum activities, leaving Domon alone who said he wanted to accompany his Fuuko. 

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

"What would you like Sir?", asked the waitress at the cafe. 

"I'll have an orange juice, thank you!" Replied a smiley Raiha. 

"Make that two then." 

"Is that all sir? Alright then, your orders will be coming right up." 

Right indeed. Their orders were placed on their table in about a minute or so. There was dead silence between this two. Uncertainties, worries, anger and guilt filled the air. There were so many questions to be answered, and so many answers to be given, but both men sitting there chose silence, at least for now, to calm their souls. 

"What do you have up your sleeves this time round?" An anger filled Domon asked. 

Raiha looked up from his drink, deep into Domon's fiery eyes. Guilt filled his eyes when their eyes met. Raiha could nearly see through Domon's mind. He sees a lively Fuuko punching Domon, a lively Fuuko... a **once** lively Fuuko... 

Domon got no answer from Raiha. Yes, Domon IS furious, so much so he could probably kill any person.  
_Sadness... Emptiness..._ was what Domon saw in Raiha's eyes. There was something else that Domon felt, but yet was unable to describe, there was a spark of determination... but determination for...??? 

"Domon-kun... Gomen Nasai. I never wanted all these to happen. I know it's hard for you to believe me. I can't make any promises, but I will do my best to make things right." 

"What do you mean? Do you think Recca and I are just gonna let you do something to our friends, and just let you go after you telling me that you're gonna make things right? Of which, we have got no idea what you're gonna do this time round? Like... What? Rip off the wires supporting them?" 

_Guilt..._

"Gomen Nasai... I got carried away. I..." 

_Sadness..._

"Raiha-Kun... Gomen. I... 

_Emptiness..._

"Raiha-Kun... Please let me know what exactly happened. I believe I have the right to know." 

_Determination..._

Raiha stared blankly at the man opposite him. He brought the Hokage pain, yes he did! Domon was right. Emotions of guilt, sadness, emptiness brought him shame, he had no courage to face Domon, but he was determined he will do something to compensate them. Even if... 

"Domon-Kun... Gomen Nasai... Go... Gomen..." 

Raiha told Domon everything that happened at the amusement park. He knew Domon had every right to know. Domon was surprisingly calm, gentleman who sat still throughout the whole conversation, who never raised his voiced, or rather, **expressionless** will be a better word to describe. Silence fell upon them once again. Domon regretted asking Raiha to tell him what both his comrades went through. Shaken... Negative thoughts rushed through his mind, he started having doubts of whether both Mikagami and Fuuko will live. 

"Domon-Kun?" 

"Domon-Kun?" 

"Raiha..." 

"Hai." 

"Will... Will they even live through tonight?" Domon slowly shifted his vision to Raiha. Like a child, badly shaken after a fright, Domon looked at Raiha. 

"Domon-Kun..." 

Domon looked down, staring blankly at the table. 

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

Lying on his bed, Raiha looked at ceiling. A gust of wind burst through his curtain, cooling down the temperature of his room to a deadly chillness. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of Fuuko. 

*Klinggg* 

The sound of a metal piece falling on the floor distracted his attention. He slowly got up from his bed, to look int he direction from where the sound came from. It was a the photo frame he had on his table, the curtains must have knocked it over, he thought. He picked up the photo frame, only to see a cheerful Fuuko and a smiley him laughing, as if mocking at his misery. 

"Fuuko san..." 

Raiha placed the photo frame back onto where it was, he sat down at his study table, took out a foolscap pad, and started to do some writing. When he was done with writing, he went to bed, hoping to fall asleep, but was awoken countless times whenever he dreamt of Fuuko and Mikagami and Kinichi. 

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

It was still school holidays, but Domon decided not to stay at home, for otherwise, he will be dragged to sell flowers for his mother. So he decided to go pay Fuuko and Mikagami a visit. His mind never left the hospital, for he was worried about both of them no doubt. Domon locked his gate, and set out for the hospital. 

When he arrived at the hospital, Yanagi and Recca were running towards him happily.  
"Happily? What are these two thinking of anyway?! Damn!" 

"Domon Kun! Yokata! Hontoni Yokata! The doctor came up to us today, and told us that they've found donours for both Mikagami sempai and Fuuko! They are not too sure whether or not it's suitable, but they've gotta give it a try!" 

"Honto Yanagi san? Hontoni?" Domon was delighted to hear this news. He turned to Recca who nodded his head to confirm the news. Yanagi was tearing so much from joy, but Recca still had a worried look on his face, although Domon is not too sure why. 

Recca and Domon sent Yanagi home, and both of them started their walk home. "Recca... You're not happy that they found a donor?" 

"Huh? Oh... No. It's just that... The doctor did warn us that the blood types are not the same, so it might cause a problem, but Hime said she will be able to perform some form of 'treatment', such that both Fuuko and Mikagami system will accept the donor's organs. The doctor said they have to give it a shot, for otherwise, Mikagami will not live for long. Fuuko is currently put on a dialysis machine, so as to lessen the burden on her kidneys. It's just that... so many things happen just in one day, it's not really that easy to digest all these stuffs so easily. What if Hime fails?" 

"Recca..." 

Recca turned at the junction before, leaving Domon walking home alone now. There wasn't much talking when both of them were walking. What Recca had just said... kinda surprised Domon. Probably he was really a little too naive, thinking that finding a donor will save both Mikagami and Fuuko. 

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

"You're finally home." 

Domon looked up from the ground to the person who just spoken.  
"Raiha...!" 

Raiha just smiled and said, "I need to talk to you." And after which, both Domon and Raiha walked to a nearby park. 

"Did you go to the hospital today? Both of them found a donor." 

"The doctor told me about it. Glad to know that they're currently still hanging on." 

Their conversation lasted for a few more hours before Raiha left first, after which Domon sat at the park for some time before heading home. 

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

The operation will commence in about 5 hours time. Recca and everyone else of the Hokage team were already at the hospital. Everyone with worried looks on their faces. Domon was exceptionally quiet, but it was normal, as everyone knew how much he cared for Fuuko, so Yanagi just gently placed her hand on his shoulder, to reassure him that everything will be fine, for she herself will try her best to save them both. 

"Yanagi san... They will live. I know that... I... Know..." 

This time, Yanagi felt that something was amiss about Domon, he wasn't quite himself. He never behaved in such a manner.  
_Something is wrong..._

The operation is about to start, Fuuko and Mikagami will be placed in the operating theatres just next to each other. As they were being pushed into the operating theatre, the Hokage team started whispering words like, "Hang on in there!" to Mikagami and Fuuko. Except Domon. 

The operation has been in progress for 3 hours already, and yet, neither Mikagami or Fuuko has been pushed out yet. Recca paced up and down, with Yanagi following his every step, except slower. Domon... his vision never left the ground infront from where he sat. "Recca... He's in there with her, don't worry. She'll live for him." 

"She'll live of course! So will him! They'd better!" 

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

Finally, Fuuko's operation is over first, for hers is not as complicated as compared to Mikagami's. The doctor came out, and said, "The operation is a very successful one. Her will to live is quite strong. She'll live hopefully, provided her system adapts to the new kidneys." 

"What about Mikagami?" Recca asked. 

"I've got no idea about his progress. Please wait patiently. He'll be out of the operating theatre in about a few hours. The doctor in charge will then brief you again about his condition. In the meantime, you can visit Miss Kirisawa, but please do so quietly, the patient needs lots of rest." 

"Thank you doctor!" Recca said, and the next thing, he and Yanagi went to visit Fuuko, for Yanagi had to perform **her** "operation" on Fuuko. Leaving Domon, Kaoru and Ganko along the corridor of the hospital where Mikagami's operating theatre is. 

Recca and Yanagi came back after not too long, asking Kaoru, Ganko and Domon to go visit Fuuko. Ganko and Kaoru went, but Domon insisted that he'll wait for Mikagami's operation to be over first. 

"How's Fuuko?" Domon asked. 

"She's alright, but I'll heal her over a period of few days. For I have to heal Mikagami sempai as well. So I can't heal her immediately for it'll take up too much of my energy." 

Not long after, Mikagami came out from the operating theatre. The doctor said, his operation too was a success overall, although he isn't too optimistic, for he expects some complications to arise over the next period of days due to the incompatibility of the donor's heart, but they'll do all they can to monitor him, such that the possiblity of major complications will be minimised. 

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

Domon finally went to visit Fuuko, she looked slightly redder, not as pale as before, this comforted him. He went over to her, sat down, and started to talk to her. 

"Fuuko... Gambatte ne! Mikagami will live. I know he will, so live for him." 

And so, he sat there for about 10 minutes more before he left, and visited Mikagami. Mikagami looked rather pale, there doesn't seem to have much progress. Just as he was about to sit down on the chair beside Mikagami, the alarm went off from one of the machine. Doctors and nurses rushed in almost immediately, and told Domon to wait outside. 

Recca and the rest were wondering why Domon was pushed out, they questioned Domon simultaneously, leaving a stunned Domon in a daze, Domon seem to be in a world of his own. Not long, Mikagami was pushed out of the ICU, and was to be sent into the operating theatre again. The doctor explained that Mikagami isn't accepting the heart as expected, and this is causing some complications to his other organs. 

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

In the meantime, at Kurei's mansion, Neon went into Raiha's room so that she could tidy his room, but she knew she did not have much to tidy, except for messy study table, as usual! 

But this time round, his table was neat and tidy, but there were 2 letters on his table, one addressed to Kurei, and the other to herself. She opened the letter, and started reading... 

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

As the rest of the Hokage frooze to where they stood after hearing what the doctor had to say, Domon ran after Mikagami, and shouted, "MIKAGAMI! LIVE! FOR RAIHA! ACCEPT HIS HEART!! MIKAGAMI! DO U HEAR ME?!!! BOTH OF YOU LOVE FUUKO WITH YOUR HEARTS! BOTH YOUR HEARTS BEAT FOR HER DON'T THEY??? SO IT SHOULD BE THE SAME ISN'T IT?!!! ACCEPT HIS HEART!!! ACCEPT HIS SACRIFICE MIKAGAMI!!! ACCEPT HIS APOLOGY!!!!" 

The rest of the Hokage heard Domon, and were stunned... Domon finally lost his cool, he could no longer remain calm. When Raiha told him about his plans, Domon stoned, while Raiha walked away from the park. 

_ACCEPT HIS SACRIFICE MIKAGAMI!!!  
ACCEPT HIS APOLOGY!!!!_

Meantime, Neon, in tears, dashed down the stairs to where Kurei was, and passed him the letter addressed to him, while she ran upstairs again, to get dressed. She will go to the hospital, to pay her last respect to her comrade, NO... Her friend, probably best ever... 

As she got dressed, Neon's mind was filled with the words in Raiha's letter, "Sorry Neon for not keeping my promise to always be there for Kurei, please take good care of Kurei when I'm no longer here. I'm sorry I left without telling you, but Neon...  
Towards Fuuko....  
I Can't Let Go of her... 

_"Neon... I Can't Let Go..."_

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

Years have passed, after graduating from university, both held high position jobs. And 2 years after working, they decided to get married, and now, 2 years after their marriage, they're expecting their first child! Mikagami is panicky, pacing up and down the corridor, his heart pumping faster as every second pass. 

The rest of the Hokage are there, Yanagi and Recca with their 1 year old child, Yoshino. Ganko and Kaoru were also present, with the rest of the Hokage suspecting whether they're an item. Domon is still single, but there were rumours of him wooing his collegue and work. Neon and Kurei were also at the hospital, to much of the Hokage's surprise, but they were no strangers to Mikagami and Fuuko, for Mikagami and Fuuko often paid Kurei and Neon visits, and they often meet whenever it was Raiha's death anniversary. 

"oWAaaaaa oWwaaaaa" 

A baby's cry was heard, and Fuuko was pushed out of the operating theatre, Mikagami rushed over to her bed while she is being pushed back to her room. The rest of the crowd followed behind the lovely couple. Back in her room, Mikagami sat next to Fuuko on her bed, and Fuuko was in a sitting position, resting on her bed. Everyone was congratulating her and Mikagami on their newborn, and while she was busy thanking them for coming, a nurse comes into her ward, with her baby. 

"Would you like to carry him?" Asked the nurse. 

"Yes, thank you." 

The nurse gently handed the baby over to Fuuko. Fuuko carried her child carefully, and Mikagami gently stroking the baby's face, hands and legs. Whispers could be heard from the crowd in the ward, such as, "Ah! What a cute lil' angel they've got there!" and "Kawaii!!!". 

Suddenly, amongst the whisper, Recca spoke aloud, "Have you guys thought of name for your baby yet?" 

Both Fuuko and Mikagami looked at each other for a moment, they have never discussed this issue before, but yet they said in unison...  
"Yes... His name will be... Raiha!" 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ The End ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

**Author's Notes:**  
Okie! I'm done! I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! I have been thinking how to end this story. But yup! This is the end of my fic! FINALLY!! So how is it?! Sorry if it's a disappointment, I know it's a terrible ending! I know! Gomen!!!! 

So here's my last thanks to all of you who have read my fic, Arigato! And also to those who reviewed my fic! Arigatoo! So well, this is it! 

Sorry to those who hate me for killing off Raiha, Gomen Nasai! I don't wish to as well, but, it has to end somehow. So R&R is not compulsory, but I do wish to know how you feel after reading this fic, flames are welcomed, for I did receive flames of course! So... Here's Nurik0o Mikagami penning off, and my last goodbyes to "I Can't Let Go"! 


End file.
